


Don't Move

by AngelsFallFirst



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsFallFirst/pseuds/AngelsFallFirst
Summary: A few one shots about Luke and Lorelai. For requests just comment!
Relationships: Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. 4x11 - In the Clamor and the Clangor

It was absurd that Luke didn't see it. He wasn't living with Nicole, he wasn't even really together with her.

It bothered Lorelai but what bothered her even more was that she cared about his private life.

Like a lost child she stood there, with her fists clenched, while avoiding his eyes. He had asked her why she cared and Lorelai didn't know why. She just knew that she did.

"I care," she said weakly and it was obvious that Luke was furious.

"Why?" he asked.

Well, as if it was so easy! Lorelai looked at him apologetically. "Because I don't want you to move."

"Why? Why don't you want me to move?" Luke asked loudly but Lorelai only shrugged.

"I don't know. I'd tell you if I knew. I just have a bad feeling about -"

"Nicole?" Luke interrupted and Lorelai avoided his eyes again.

"What if she's not the one?" she asked quietly.

And Luke didn't respond for a very long time. In reality it was only a few seconds but it felt like an eternity.

"And if," he said slowly, "it's none of your business."

"I know," Lorelai said quickly. "Hell, I know. But I want to - call me crazy - protect you. I care for you and I don't want you to waste your time." Her eyes met his again and there was something inside his that made her heart jump.

"Thank you," he replied softly. "But I'm a grown man. I think I can protect myself."

"Yeah, I'm stupid." Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"You're not. You're a friend." Luke smiled and placed his hand on Lorelai's arm.

This small gesture, the touch and the smile, together with him calling her "a friend" strangely hurt Lorelai. But she forced herself to smile back.

"Shall we go on?" She held up her crowbar.

"Sure," Luke said and stepped away from the spiral staircase. "You go first. So I can catch you in case you fall."

Lorelai laughed. "Or so you can look at my ass."

"It's covered anyway," Luke defended himself but couldn't hide a grin. And as Lorelai walked past him, she could swear that he let his eyes run down her body.

•••

They weren't caught. And after they had destroyed the bells, they stayed inside the belltower, looking out of the window and over Stars Hollow.

"A good place to hide from everything," Lorelai said and closed her eyes, sighing.

"Hm," Luke just replied and took a look at his friend. "Lorelai, are you okay?"

"What? Yes, why?" She didn't open her eyes.

"I'm not sure. You're so different lately. I don't want you to be sad about anything, because you're no sad person."

"I'm not sad." Now she opened her eyes, looking at him. Then she let out a long sigh and slid down the wall until her bottom hit the ground. "I'm completely worn out."

Luke sat down next to her. "Wanna talk about it? We're alone, no one's here. And we've got time."

Lorelai smiled lightly. "It's the Dragonfly. I fell like I'm responsible for anything, since Michel still has a job and Sookie has Davey now. Money is a rarity as well and I'm just unable to cope. Then I'm kind of dating this guy who is totally not my type, just to rebel against my parents. He's my father's business partner and though we're not officially together, I'm playing with the thought. Only because I want to annoy my parents! I feel pathetic and also I don't want to do this to him."

"Do you like him?" Luke asked and Lorelai felt that he had stiffened next to her.

"Sure, he's nice. But I don't think I'd ever fall in love with him. He's a good guy though. Still I already think about ending this." She sighed. "There's just too much in my head at the moment. Then there's Rory, whom I almost don't see anymore -"

She choked. Suddenly tears had blinded her sight and Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," he said gently. "To be honest, I miss Rory too."

"Sure you do." Lorelai smiled and her heart jumped. Could Luke be any cuter? Besides Max and Chris, there had never been a love interest in her life who had cared about Rory.

Wait a second - _cute? Love interest??_

Lorelai stared at the bell they had just destroyed. Suddenly she realised that he had put his arm around to make her lean against him. And it was shocking to admit how nice it felt.

She felt dizzy.

"You two should meet again. Do something. Go shopping together or so," Luke suggested. "Take a trip to New York."

"We really can't afford any of this right now," Lorelai said. She knew she should move but this felt way too nice.

"Lorelai," Luke said quietly. Very quietly. "If you ever need money -"

"No!" Lorelai called. "No, Luke. Thanks for the offer but no, I can't do this."

"Lorelai, it's okay. It would be a loan. We could go to the bank and talk to them for information. I could transfer money to your bank account, say a few thousand dollars, and after you're done managing everything you can pay me back monthly. But I would definitely talk to my bank advisor in advance."

"Luke," Lorelai said gently and somehow her head suddenly fell down on his shoulder. "That is amazing of you to offer and if I'm totally out of money, I will consider it. But right now I don't want to. I don't want to depend on a man, you know? Even if it's just you."

"Okay," Luke replied and after a few moments he asked, " _Just_ me?"

"You know," Lorelai waved it off. "Butch Danes, diner owner, old crab and my best guy-friend."

"Wow, am I really?" Luke asked. "Your best guy-friend?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied immediately. "Jackson definitely isn't and Michel - no. Just no. Kirk comes really close, he almost beats you."

"Not really," Luke stated and Lorelai giggled.

"No. But for sure now, you're my best male friend."

"Actually, you're my best girlfriend too," Luke said and coughed as Lorelai looked at him with wide eyes. "Woman friend! Female friend. Oh what the hell."

Lorelai laughed. "It didn't make sense anyway. Your best girlfriend, like how many do you have?"

"Just one," Luke replied with a raspy voice.

"Yeah. I know. You're not the one to have an affair."

Silence again. Lorelai was still leaning against him, head on his shoulder. But now Luke had started caressing her arm.

"What about Chris?" he suddenly asked after a few beautiful moments of silence and caressing.

"What about him?" Lorelai asked sharply.

"Well, is he in the competition for being your best guy friend?"

"Not at all," Lorelai replied without thinking. "He's not even in the competition, let alone in the end spurt. He's too unreliable and he hurt me really bad at Sookie's and Jackson's wedding. He's Rory's Dad and my ex. That's all."

"Okay. I respect that," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai closed her eyes. Why on earth was he caressing her arm?

"Are you feeling cold?" he asked and Lorelai shook her head.

"It's just perfect."

"I like it here."

"Me too. We could do that more often."

Luke hesitated. "I don't know. Nicole ..."

"You're not living with her anyway," Lorelai said. "She wouldn't even notice that you're gone at night."

"But still, it kind of feels like cheating her already. I mean, look at us."

"You put your arm around me," Lorelai defended herself.

"And you had to lean against me," Luke countered and Lorelai could swear that she heard amusement in his voice.

And then Luke said something, something that shocked Lorelai to no end. "You are right, Lorelai. I'm not living with her. And also I'm not sure about this whole relationship anymore."

"What?"

"Well, we were drunk as we married. And now I have to live with the fact that I'm married to someone I don't truly love."

"You don't? Oh my God, I am completely surprised." Lorelai shook her head.

"I like her. Like you and your ... boyfriend."

"Jason."

"Okay, like you and Jason. Nicole and I - it doesn't feel right anymore. Everything just changed when we married. And now it feels that were only having sex because we are married. Hell, why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm a friend," Lorelai said. "Your best girlfriend, remember?"

Luke grimaced. "I wish we would have made the annulment official. Now we have to get divorced."

"You want to get a divorce?" Lorelai put her hand over her chest. "Am I responsible for it? I feel responsible."

There was a moment of silence, in which Luke lowered his blue eyes on her face. On her lips for a second, and back to her eyes. "You are," he said. "But not for the reasons you might think."

"I'm responsible that you want to divorce your wife." Lorelai shook her head again. "That's awful. How am I responsible, only because of my shitty talking? Please forget all of this, I'm a bad person."

"You aren't," Luke said gently and turned to her. He took his hand away from her shoulder and placed it on her cheek instead. "I told you it's not for the reason you think. Everyday I see you, Lorelai, I'm thinking of divorcing her. Every day you smile at me, every day you make me furious ... I wish I could have told you sooner, I know these circumstances aren't the best ones but ..." Luke stopped. He waited but Lorelai remained quiet. Her eyes were wide but she wasn't looking at him in shock. Her face was gentle. She was smiling. "I ... I love _you,_ Lorelai. That's why I didn't move. That's why I don't want to move. That's why I want to get a divorce and that's why I hate all of the boyfriends you ever had. Because it's not Nicole. The one, I mean. It's you."

Luke was out of breath as he finished but Lorelai didn't answer. For once she was speechless.

"Damn, now you hate me."

Lorelai shook her head and smiled. "It's just ... I've never heard you talking so much at once." Her voice was low and filled with emotions.

"I know. I wish I hadn't told you." Luke wanted to push her away but Lorelai grabbed his arms and pulled him against her.

First he thought she was about to kiss him but she just hugged him. "Get that divorce," she mumbled against his chest.

"For real?" Luke asked with a beating heart. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with affection.

"For real. Get the divorce and I'll break up with Jason. And I'll wait for you."

"Oh my God." Luke hugged her tightly. "Is this a dream?"

"You want me to pinch you?" Lorelai giggled and without waiting she reached up to him and pinched his cheek.

"Ouch!" Luke called and laughed. He looked at his friend, who beamed up to him.

She was so beautiful, so perfect and she was only a few weeks away from being his.

Without thinking, Luke leaned in and placed his lips on hers.

Lorelai stiffened. "No," she mumbled and shoved him away again. "You aren't the one to have an affair. You confirmed that only minutes ago."

"You're more than an affair to me, Lorelai," Luke said with a deep voice.

"I know, and believe me, Luke Danes saying that he loves me feels like a dream as well," Lorelai breathed. "But I don't want to be the bitch because of whom you divorce your wife. I can wait, really."

"You are perfect," Luke said gently and kissed Lorelai's forehead. "And I can't believe that I've finally told you ... And that you'll be waiting for me."

"You're not the only one who has hidden his feelings," Lorelai whispered. "Though I never realised that I was in love with you. Until ... until you told me that you had married. That was when I realised."

"You're in love with me."

"Oh, yes. Very much." She leaned against him again. "That's why I cared. That's why I didn't want you to move. And that's why I'll wait for you."

"Oh, Lorelai."

They looked at each other, smiling gently.

"Maybe we should leave before something happens between us," Lorelai suggested and Luke laughed.

"Okay. But once we officially date, we have to come back up here and ... do more."

"Uh, kinky," Lorelai chuckled with sparkling eyes.

Then they climbed back down and snuck out of the church. Luke offered to walk Lorelai home, what she accepted.

They walked silently but holding hands.

And Luke couldn't hold himself back from kissing her good night in front of her door. And this time Lorelai returned the kiss.

Giving in, she molded into his embrace and placed her hands on his shoulders. His tongue found hers and for a while they were busy with they entwined tongues.

Their bodies were moving against each other, their lips were melted together, their tongues dancing.

And then they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"Did you feel this too?" Luke asked and Lorelai knew exactly what he meant. There was a connection between them.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Good night, Luke."

"Night, Love."

Lorelai laughed and kissed his cheek before entering the house.


	2. 7x20 - Lorelai? Lorelai?

Luke couldn't believe what he had witnessed just a second ago.

That Lorelai had sung to him - she had definitely sung to him.

And not just any song, out of all the songs existing she had chosen to sing "I Will Always Love You."

To him.

Well, probably she hadn't originally planned to sing it to him, as she had been singing already when he had entered KC's.

But as soon as she had seen him ... boy, her expression had changed visibly.

She had become uncomfortable. Nervous. Her eyes had turned wet and she had started shaking, her voice had changed and she had sounded sad all of a sudden.

He knew her well enough to say that something inside her had changed when he had entered.

And the fact that she hadn't tore her eyes off of him until the very end ...

Luke jumped up. She had left the stage a while ago but she couldn't be far. He stormed out of the bar and went to the back of it, suspecting that she must have left it through the staff entry.

He didn't find her, but whom he found was the blonde girl who worked at KC's on weekends, Jennifer.

She was smoking a cigarette and grinning as she spotted Luke.

"Looking for Lorelai?" she asked. "She went out here a minute ago. Be fast, maybe you'll catch her. She went over there." Jennifer pointed into the direction of Lorelai's house.

"Thank you, Jenny," Luke replied and started running.

He secretly thanked the universe for Lorelai being not sporty _at all_ as he caught her halfway to her house. He came to stand next to her, breathing a short "Hey."

"Hi," Lorelai replied quietly and without looking at him. "I figured you'd run after me."

"I wasn't sure if I should ... but now that I see you, I'm glad I did."

She wasn't looking at him but he could see she was crying.

"Hey," he said gently and placed his hand under her chin, lifting her face up to make her look at him. "Stop crying. I'm not worth your tears."

"Hell, you have no idea," Lorelai sniffed.

"About?" Luke asked gently.

"About how much it hurts," Lorelai sighed and Luke shook his head.

"I do, Lorelai. I do know that feeling. I've had it too not that long ago."

"Oh," Lorelai said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"No," Luke sighed. "Lorelai, _I am_ sorry. I had enough time to think about everything and I realise that what I've done was just wrong."

"Still it doesn't justify that I ... cheated on you."

Luke shook his head. "It wasn't ... it's complicated. I understand you were hurt and you still loved him -"

"No," Lorelai said loudly. "See, that's the problem, I didn't love him. I haven't loved him ever since I found out what real love feels like. I just wanted to _feel_ loved."

Luke smiled sadly. "We should have had this conversation long ago. We could have avoided so many difficulties."

"I agree." Lorelai chuckled lightly and Luke took her hand, leading her to the gazebo. They sat down and without a warning, Lorelai placed her head on his shoulder.

"So," he started. "You thought I didn't love you."

"Yes," Lorelai whispered. "Not enough."

"It's weird, you know? I feel I loved you _too much_. For too long. Ever since I've known you I have always loved you, Lorelai. And when we were together for some time, I had already loved you for ten years. Forgive me that I couldn't show you every day. It was so ... so normal already. At least for me."

"Loving me was normal for you?" Lorelai looked at him in doubt.

"Yeah. I mean after some years something like this turns into a routine, right? For me it was being in love with you. And for some reason I still am. It's probably something that'll never change."

Lorelai swallowed. "You're still in love with me?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Luke asked quietly. "Hell, yes, I am. I didn't pine after you for so many years just to stop that feeling after a year of being with you. I've accepted the fact that you're my true love."

"So you _were_ pining after me," Lorelai said and suddenly she was grinning. "I _was_ your Ava Gardner."

"Oh god," Luke sighed and wrapped his arm around her. "If you say so, Ava."

Silence.

Not uncomfortable silence, just silence.

Luke looked down at her to find her nuzzled against his chest with her eyes closed. Her eyelids were red and so was her nose, her hair looked a bit tousled ... but all in all she had never looked more perfect to him.

It was because she was in his arms again.

"So," he started quietly and Lorelai opened her beautiful, blue eyes. "You will always love me?"

Lorelai's cheeks turned into a gorgeous shade of pink. "Yes," she mumbled. "How'd you know that I sung this to you?"

"I didn't. I thought you had just chosen it because you liked it but then you ... you were so nervous when you saw me. And everything about you changed, your eyes, your voice, your whole body language ... And you never looked away from me."

"Guilty," Lorelai sighed. "At first I had sung it to Rory but when you came in I realised that I would always love you, too. Always, Luke. It's what I realised when we were together ... that I have never really loved someone before you."

Luke was speechless. He held her tighter for a while before he found his voice again.

"Not ... not even Max? Chris?"

"Oh, come on," Lorelai sighed. "No, but I wanted to love them. I loved the idea of loving them. But deep inside I always knew that being with either of them wasn't right. Because I always saw your face. Whenever I tried to think of Max or Chris ... even when Chris and I were married ... I've always seen your face."

"You saw my face." Luke was stunned. It was just as when he had listened to that damn tape that had him shown what he felt for Lorelai.

He had also seen her face right in front of his inner eye, smiling that big, beautiful smile he loved more than anything else in this world. Together with her gorgeous eyes. Together with all of her, everything of her.

Her nose, her skin, her body, her hair.

The way she chuckled at her own jokes, the way she talked too much nonsense for a single human.

The way she was obsessed with coffee, movies and unhealthy food. The way she didn't stop talking until she got what she wanted.

The way she looked in the morning, the wild curls all around her head, her glasses on and the way she was grumpy until she got her first coffee of the day.

The way she looked in pyjamas. The way she looked in a hoodie. The way she looked in a beautiful dress, the way she looked in a pantsuit.

The way she looked without any clothes at all ...

Oh damn, the way she sounded when they made love. The way she moaned his name and the way she gasped when she reached the peak. The way she felt around him.

The beautiful way she looked afterwards, all happy and exhausted. The way she looked at him with so much love in her eyes.

The way she cried when Paul Anka was sick, the way she hated herself when Rory and she hadn't talked to each other. The way she had thought she was a bad mother, even though she was the best mother existing.

And speaking of mother, she was definitely the only woman whom he could imagine to be a mother to his child.

How could he have let her go?

He loved her. He had always loved her, since the moment she had first annoyed him, through all the hard times they had had and he knew he would love her forever.

It wouldn't be easy, not at all.

But he wanted her.

"What?" Lorelai whispered as Luke obvious wouldn't stop looking at her.

Luke didn't answer.

Instead he kissed her.

He just leaned in and placed his lips on her. And at first it was nothing more than this, a small, innocent touch of her lips with his, barely worth to be called a kiss.

When he pulled back, just an inch, Lorelai's eyes were closed.

"Lorelai?" he whispered and caressed her cheek. "Say something, baby ..."

Lorelai opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Is this real? You want me back?"

"I -"

Luke went quiet.

So much had happened. Their engagement, Rory, April, fights, the ultimatum, Christopher, ...

But here she was. With him. Asking if he wanted her back.

"More than anything," he whispered and Lorelai pursed her lips.

"We need to work on this relationship. Nothing comes from nothing, Luke. If you want me, you have to show me."

"Show you?"

"I need to hear what you feel. I need to see it. I need to _feel_ it, Luke. I'm a woman, I work differently than you do."

"Okay ..." Luke mumbled. He had an idea of how to show her but he didn't know if it was appropriate.

Nonetheless he stood up and got down on his knees in front of the gazebo, in front of her.

He took her hand and her eyes went wide.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore," he said and smiled up at her. He would never get tired of her beautiful name and not on earth he would ask her to change it for him.

"Luke -?"

"I love you, Lorelai. I love you so much, that, after you told me about your mistake, I thought my life was over. I hate myself for not fighting for you but back then I needed some time to think ... and there was a time during the night where I pictured myself on the ground of the lake."

"No!" Lorelai gasped.

"I didn't do anything because of you," Luke continued quickly. "Because I ... even if I didn't have you anymore ... this way I would still be able to look at you. And think of you. And think of the time when we were a couple. I love you so much, even the thought of you makes me happy. I love you so much, I got into a fist fight with Christopher."

"You - _what?_ "

"I love you so much, I would marry you right here and now, Lorelai Gilmore. I would. Right here, right now. I want you to be mine forever. And I want to be yours forever. And ... if you think there's a future for us ... would you please do me the favour and say yes? Please, baby. Give us another chance."

"Luke," Lorelai whispered. "Are you asking me -?"

"To marry me. Yes. Doesn't matter when. Now, tomorrow, in a week, in a month, in a year ... you decide. We've been so far already, love. Do you still want me?"

"Of course I do!" Lorelai whispered. "But I cannot say yes, not just yet. So much has happened -"

"And we'll make it right this time. Okay? We'll communicate better. Talk about everything. No secrets, for real this time. If another daughter of mine appears, I'll tell you right away."

Lorelai chuckled and nodded. "And no cheating."

"Not in a million years," Luke said and Lorelai felt even worse than before.

No. Luke would never betray her. Never.

"Okay, then," she whispered and leaned in, dealing their deal with a kiss.

A kiss that was really worth to be called a kiss this time.

And while they were entwined with kissing, faint shouts of joy rose in the back.

The whole audience of that night's karaoke night had joined and watched the scene from afar, now happy that the couple had found to one another again.

Rory was happily pressing her hands on her chest, freely letting tears of happiness escape her eyes.

Now her mother had him back, her one and only, her true love. And she wouldn't be alone.

She would never be alone again.


	3. 3x17 A Tale of Poes and Fire

Lorelai couldn't sleep.

First of all because of all those thoughts in her head, concerning the fire and the Independence Inn and the Poes and her home and Rory ...

And second because both Luke and Jess were SNORING like freight trains.

She had tried to press the pillow on her ears but this had helped exactly nothing.

With a frustrated sigh she pushed the blanket away and walked to the bathroom door. Inside she sat down on the toilet, stemming her elbows on her thighs and burying her face in her palms.

This was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream.

Lorelai was dreaming and once she woke up, she'd be laughing about that silly dream.

How absurd was it that she would stay the night at Luke's apartment.

That the inn had been burning.

That stranger people, Poe imitators, were staying at her house! That not even Rory was with them to make sure they wouldn't destroy or steal anything.

That there was a couple inside her bed ... and another one inside Rory's.

That the inn was burnt to the ground ...

Lorelai suddenly noticed that she was crying.

She stared at her wet hands, stunned at the fact she hadn't noticed.

And then she let go.

Pressing her hands back onto her face, she sobbed into her palms helplessly.

Lorelai rarely cried.

She had always held it together after she had found out about her pregnancy. Crying hadn't made it go away, so how did it help?

She had cried a few times ever since, but nothing worth to be mentioned.

She needed to let everything out now, otherwise she'd probably explode the next day.

Break down during Sookie's breakfast ... if there would even be a breakfast.

She sobbed, not realising how loud the noises were.

She didn't even hear the silent squeaking sound of the bathroom door that went open, which made her jump as a soft "Lorelai?" reached her ear.

"Oh my God, Luke. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Luke shook his head. "I'm dumb. I can see you aren't."

Lorelai gasped lightly. "Did I wake you up? Oh God, I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep. I'll just stay here."

"Are you crazy? I can't leave a crying woman in my bathroom." Luke smiled softly and sat down on the cold bathroom floor. "And you didn't wake me up. The couch is not as comfortable as I have thought. So, what's the matter?"

"I just couldn't sleep. The inn, Rory, the Poes, the breakfast -"

"Breakfast?"

"What are we gonna serve the Poes?" Lorelai asked and started sobbing again. "The inn is ruined. They'll leave us a very bad review and I won't ever be able to work again."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked and placed his hands on Lorelai's knees. "Hey, look at me."

Lorelai lowered her red eyes on Luke.

"First of all, if you won't be able to find another job for real, you can always work at the diner, you know?"

"Really?" Lorelai choked and Luke nodded gently.

"Of course. And second, no one will write a bad review. It's not your fault that the inn burned down and you handled the whole situation extremely well. You got a bed for every guest, Lorelai. You even gave up your own bed! You are so organised, I admit that I'm surprised. I didn't know you were that organised. Mia will be so proud of you." Luke smiled and added, very quietly, " _I_ am so proud of you."

Lorelai lifted her head and looked up. "What?" she whispered, while trying to lock her swollen, red eyes with his.

But Luke avoided her look and Lorelai could swear that she saw a blush creeping over his cheeks.

"What's so surprising about that now?" he asked.

"It's surprising that you are surprised that I'm organised," Lorelai replied. "You made it sound as if you've thought that I was incompetent."

"I didn't think you were incompetent," Luke replied. "But I admit I had idea that you were like _this_ _._ That you could be a boss."

"Why so?" Lorelai wanted to know eagerly.

"Because, Lorelai," you're usually a joker. You're silly and you're funny. But serious when it comes to work? It just surprised me. Actually, you surprise me every day again."

Finally Luke dared to look at her.

Lorelai stared down at him, stunned. "How so?" she whispered.

"Because - b-because -" Luke swallowed hard. "It's hard to explain and I would rather not do that here. Inside my bathroom."

"Then let's go downstairs," Lorelai suggested. "You can make me coffee and tell me how I surprise you everyday again."

Luke chuckled. "You can't sleep, so you get some coffee?"

"Of course! This will make all the negative feelings go away!"

Luke shook his head. "So you'll be happy if I'll give you coffee?"

"Yes," Lorelai whispered and pouted, as if she wanted to show Luke how unhappy she was just that moment.

And Luke had to smile. "Okay, then. Let's get going. Be sure not to pound down the stairs to loudly, we wouldn't want to wake Jess."

"I can be quiet!" Lorelai protested.

"If you want to," Luke added.

They left the bathroom quietly and went right to the stairway, which was pitch dark.

"Where's the light?" Lorelai whispered.

"Off. I turned off the main switch for the diner, as I do every day. The stairway is included."

"That's stupid," Lorelai muttered. She tried finding her way along the wall and held her breath, as a hand touched her waist carefully.

"I'll guide you. Come on."

Luke's voice sounded as if he was really close. As if he was right next to her.

Suddenly Lorelai felt her heartrace speed up. Heat rose in her face. She couldn't deny how damn nice his hand on her waist felt and how great his voice sounded when he was so close to her.

How would it be if they ...?

Lorelai closed her eyes. Why not? It was dark anyway and Luke was guiding her.

And she trusted him.

She hadn't known that she trusted him _like this_ before, but now she did. Oh hell, how much she trusted him.

"Careful, there's the first step," his rough but soft voice whispered into her ear and the grip on her waist tightened just a bit, as if he was holding her, trying not to make her fall.

Something that would have worked if Lorelai had paid attention to her steps, but the hand on her waist and the voice next to her ear aroused her too much. She couldn't pay attention.

And when she missed a step and her knees gave in, she wasn't surprised that Luke caught her in time.

"Lorelai!" he gasped.

Lorelai was speechless.

His arms were around her and he was now holding her tightly against him. He was literally pressing her against himself ... or the other way round?

"Lorelai?? Are you okay??"

He sounded petrified and started shaking her.

"Say something!"

"Calm down, I'm okay," Lorelai said softly and Luke pulled back.

Exactly what Lorelai hadn't wanted.

"You scared me. Lorelai Gilmore saying nothing - that can't be good."

He placed his hand on her waist again, and after a few seconds he added a second one. "Is that okay?"

"It is," Lorelai replied. _It's_ _even wanted._

Damn. That stupid dream of her and Luke being married had altered the reality of her and Luke's friendship.

They were _friends._

Nothing else.

And still she caught herself wishing that he would pull her back again. Turn her around.

Kiss her ...

Lorelai was almost glad as they reached the main switch.

"There, we made it," Luke said and switched on a gentle light, one that was not too bright. "Come, I'll make you coffee. Are you sure you didn't hurt yourself?"

Lorelai wanted to reply that she was indeed sure, as her wrist told her something else.

"I think I hit my wrist against the wall while trying to prevent myself from falling."

"I'll get some ice," Luke said and vanished in the kitchen.

And Lorelai tried to cool off internally. Her face was still feeling hot from all the sudden images and memories. And the arousal.

It worked - until Luke returned with the ice and took her hand. "It looks a bit red," he pointed out and placed the bag of ice on her wrist.

Lorelai hissed at the contact of ice and skin. And also because Luke wouldn't let go of her hand.

Instead he caressed her fingers with his, not looking away from them.

"Thanks for catching me," Lorelai said to end the silence.

"Couldn't let you die. Not here," Luke huffed.

"You could have. You'd never have to see me again, then."

"Why would I want that?" Luke asked shocked. "Do you think I -?"

"I'm annoying," Lorelai pointed out.

"Oh yes," Luke agreed, "but I wouldn't want you to -"

"Maybe you'd be better off without my craziness in your life," Lorelai continued and Luke shook his head, determined.

"I would miss you and your craziness, Lorelai. My life would be so boring without you."

Lorelai smiled. And Luke smiled back gently, until Lorelai bent forth. "Don't forget why we got down here."

"Right - coffee!"

"That too," Lorelai chuckled. "But first of all you have to tell me something."

"Right," Luke said. Suddenly he seemed nervous, insecure and almost ... scared? "What do you want to know?"

"How do I surprise you every day again?" Lorelai was smiling.

"Right. You do. Maybe not like you think, it's hard to explain ..."

"Just say what you think," Lorelai pointed out and Luke closed his eyes.

"Right. I'll do that. Well - your beauty surprises me every day again."

Lorelai's heart stood still. "What?"

"I -" Luke opened his eyes again, catching Lorelai staring at him in shock. "Don't hate me. But I think of you a lot. We are friends, so that's not uncommon ... but when I think of you, I sometimes seem to forget how beautiful you are. I know you are very beautiful. But then, on the next day, you enter the diner and I see that I have completely underestimated your beauty. And that surprises me." Luke shook his head. "That sounds too cheesy, doesn't it?"

Lorelai looked at him for a while, her eyes big. Then she shook herself. "You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"

"I swear I'm not!" Luke called. "I know it sounds stupid and look, I didn't want this. I know I should feel like this for Nicole, but I don't ..."

Lorelai's heart started racing again. "Feel ... like what?" she whispered and as Luke looked at her, she knew the answer.

His eyes were dark and soft.

She had never seen Luke like this before.

"I have always had a weakness for you, Lorelai," he said quietly.

Lorelai felt so hot now, she wished she could just undress right here and now. The heat was slowly creeping down to the part between her legs.

She opened her mouth, determined to tell him how wrong this was. That they were friends.

But suddenly her dream hauled over her again and she said:

"In my dream, you know, we kissed."

"We did?" Luke asked. "You dreamt of us kissing?"

Lorelai nodded. "Damn, yes. I didn't want to tell you but now you know. I dreamt of us being married, having twins and kissing."

"My dreams of you are far more intimate," Luke pointed out and Lorelai gasped.

_"What!?"_

Luke shrugged. "I thought this was the right time to tell you."

"Oh my - you're dreaming of us like ... like this?" Lorelai couldn't believe it.

"Sorry," Luke muttered but Lorelai shook her head.

"You're dreaming of me and you think I'm beautiful and you talk about me during your first date with your girlfriend ... are you sure you want to be with Nicole?"

For a while Luke just let his eyes rest on her, remaining quiet. But then he smiled. "I know very well with whom I want to be. But so far I've always thought that _she_ wouldn't want to be with _me_."

"Wow," Lorelai whispered and without warning Luke, she leaned in. She grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her, making their lips meet halfway over the counter.

She had already forgotten her hurting wrist, that she hadn't been able to sleep so far, the inn. She had forgotten everything the second their lips had met.

And Luke had forgotten that he theoretically had a girlfriend.

With passion he kissed her back, placed his hand on her head and buried it in her soft hair. His tongue found hers and just as he tried to deepen it, Lorelai broke the kiss.

"Nicole," she said and Luke, still with his eyes closed, mumbled,

"Who's that?"

"Seriously?" Lorelai asked and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Your girlfriend?"

"Oh. Yeah, right." Luke sighed. "I'll break up with her tomorrow."

"I'm not sure," Lorelai said slowly. "I don't know if you should ..."

"Oh, okay," Luke made and Lorelai could literally see the desperation in his eyes. "So you didn't feel anything?"

"I didn't say that," Lorelai replied. "I _did_ _!_ But I ... oh, Luke. I kissed you and I'm really not sure if I should have ... since you have a girlfriend."

"The wrong one," Luke replied. "Thank you for kissing me. For showing interest in me. Now I'll have enough courage to break up with her."

Lorelai smiled sadly. "You don't have to do that on my because of me. I'm a big girl. I'll handle a broken heart -"

Luke's ice cold look made her shut up.

"Are you insane? Didn't you pay attention to what I said to you??"

"I'm beautiful, you're having sex dreams of the two of us? I bet you're not the first guy who thinks that and who dreams about that."

"I said I wanted to be with you, didn't I?" Luke asked, blushing. And Lorelai shook her head.

"Not exactly."

"Okay, then I'll say it now ... for heaven's sake, Lorelai, I want to be with you so badly. I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for a longer time than I can remember. You are the most amazing, most incredible and most beautiful woman existing and from the first time I've seen you I've been wanting to hold you and kiss you. You annoy me but I love it." He took her hands but didn't lift his eyes up. "I love ... _you_. I love you, Lorelai."

Once he had ended, he looked at her shyly.

Lorelai's mouth was open in surprise and awe and her eyes were wet. After a few seconds of silence, she closed her mouth.

"It's a dream. It has to be another dream. First Rory probably goes to Yale, then the Poes are at the hotel, then the inn burns, then I sleep in your aparment, more or less, and then you tell me you love me ... it's a dream."

"No," Luke said and pulled her over the counter and against him again. "Does this feel like a dream to you??"

He kissed her, this time he kissed her.

And this time no one ended the kiss so soon. Instead it grew softer, gentler. Luke caressed Lorelai's cheek, her jaw and her chin. He pushed hair out of her face and tucked it behind her beautiful ear, then he caressed her temple.

After minutes of kissing, when air got essential, they pulled apart.

Lorelai left her eyes closed, sighing quietly. "It's not a dream," she whispered and smiled. "It's not a dream. We are here ..."

"Damn yes," Luke whispered back and finally moved to circle the counter, wanting to be fully with her.

As soon as he had reached her he swept her into his arms and lifted her off the stool. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Go upstairs again, try to sleep, my love. I'll stay here and do some arrangements. I've had enough sleep so far."

"No, come with me," Lorelai said with a mischievous smile.

"But my bed is so small," Luke tried to protest, but Lorelai really didn't care.

"So what? We'll cuddle."

"Jess -"

"We're not going to have sex, Luke. We're just going to talk. Okay?"

Luke blushed. The imagination of having sex with this beautiful woman was too much. He nodded. "Okay, let's do it. Be careful not to fall when we walk upstairs, you hear me?"

"So walk behind me and catch me if I fall," Lorelai suggested. "Like you did before."

Luke kissed her nose. "What are you waiting for? Let's go to bed."


	4. 5x3 Written in the Stars

_I'm_ _all in._

Who knew that simple words like those could carry so much weight?

Lorelai definitely hadn't known.

It wasn't only the words, though.

Mainly it was the way he said them, filled with so much honestly and adoration.

And his eyes, the beautiful way he had looked at her.

Lorelai knew it was right. _This_ was right. She could feel it was.

"Does that ... make you scared?" Luke asked and Lorelai could sense his fear. He feared she'd back away from him, tell him to shove off.

Run away. Hate him.

But how could she?

True, he had surprised her with this kiss in front of the Dragonfly, he had totally taken her aback. But that didn't mean she hadn't enjoyed it.

Was she scared? No, not scared. She was freaking out a bit - simply because it had felt so good and so real.

This ... _thing_ between them, as Luke had put it, she wanted it. Lorelai really, really wanted it.

But scared? No, she wasn't scared.

Not exactly. Not completely.

She smiled at him. "A little bit," she whispered. "But it's a good kind of scared. It's the way you're scared before you're going to fly on a plane. An excited kind of scared."

Luke smiled back and slid closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her and mumbled, "If you allow me to, I'll make you fly, baby."

Lorelai grinned mischievously. "You'll make me fly, you said?"

Luke locked his eyes with hers and nodded shortly. He leaned in, eager to kiss her. He had missed her kisses. He had missed _her._ He had been waiting for her forever and three days and then he had thought he had her but then he had to leave for Liz and stay away from her for another felt eternity.

His soulmate.

Gosh, how blue her eyes were ...

She was finally with him. Finally. And _finally_ he could kiss her again.

He put a shaking hand below her chin and lifted it up, caressing her soft skin with his thumb. Lorelai looked back at him in anticipation. She didn't say a word, which was very surprising. She just waited to be kissed.

But as Luke leaned in, they were interrupted by Maisie, who placed two plates in front of them.

"Good appetite, you sweet love birds," she said with a broad grin directed at them. As Lorelai looked up at her, Maisie winked. "He's a good catch, you'll see," she promised before she left and Lorelai blushed.

As if she didn't know. Sadly, though, it had taken her a while to see it. To see _him_ as more than a friend.

Boy, but that night during Liz' wedding had changed her complete view on Luke. He wasn't Luke, diner owner and friend, he was Luke, romantic guy, dancer and potential boyfriend. Maybe even more than that.

Lorelai's heart started racing when she looked at him and all of a sudden she had the feeling that this ... thing would really lead them somewhere.

"I'm in, too," Lorelai answered Luke's almost already forgotten statement from before.

And then she kissed him.

_Finally._

She placed her hands on Luke's shoulders, pulling him close. Their lips melted together and their chests touched. Lorelai could swear she could feel his heartbeat against her own chest.

Their tongues joined, danced a dance of passion. Passion and love.

Lorelai had never, _never_ felt like this before when kissing someone. She wanted to get out of here.

Right now. Forget the food in front of them.

She wanted to pull him outside and to the car, undress him, show him what he meant to her.

Lorelai gasped and pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked worried. "Was it ... too much?"

"No, no," Lorelai breathed. "It's fine, Luke. My mind got carried away, that's all."

Luke smiled. "Where this did beautiful mind of yours go to?"

"Somewhere ... naughty," Lorelai admitted, her cheeks heating up again.

Luke gulped. "We should eat," he suggested and Lorelai nodded.

Her face was still burning.

•

They enjoyed their dinner very much.

At some point they had started tasting each other's food, which had led to Lorelai feeding Luke from her plate and the other way round.

They had wine and they had dessert, they held bands and laughed, kissed some more and talked.

It wasn't that much difference to their friendship. Only now they were touching each other with affection.

No ... _openly_ affectionate. There had been many times when either of them had touched the other, secretly wishing it could be more than friendship between them. Especially Luke.

Now this open affection felt weird. Weird but good. Lorelai still wasn't sure of how to look at the man next to her; she used to think he was just a friend.

Looking at him was easy, when he had been _just a friend._

But now Lorelai wanted him and he wanted her and everything was so damn _weird_ _._

Lorelai was as nervous as never before. She didn't dare to look at him. He was always looking at her and if Lorelai met his gaze, she would blush again.

And she didn't want to.

Luke took her hand. "What are you thinking of?" he whispered.

"I'm thinking of how we could have been friends for eight years but never seen that there was more between us," Lorelai replied bravely and Luke nodded.

"I did. I did many times. Deep inside I also _knew_ somehow." He smiled. "Hey, remember that dream you had of me?"

Lorelai groaned. "The twins? The marriage? The kiss?"

"Uh ... I didn't know about a kiss, but yeah," Luke chuckled. "Have I ever told you that I had a dream of you, too?"

"Oh God," Lorelai said. "What was it about? Was it smutty?"

"Sadly not," Luke said and added, "at least not that one."

"Luke!" Lorelai gasped and laughed lightly. "Oh, I wanna hear _everything_ about that smutty dream later."

"Dreams," Luke corrected her. "And - maybe. I'll see what I can remember. Anyhow, that dream happened right after Rory's graduation. You were also wearing the same red dress as during the graduation party." His eyes grew soft. "Have I ever told you how amazing red looks on you?"

Lorelai smirked. "I'm wearing red underwear right now."

"Gotta check that later," Luke mumbled and bumped his shoulder against hers. "Anyway. You came into the diner. And you asked ... you asked me not to go on that cruise with Nicole."

"I did?"

"Yeah. No, wait, you asked me not to _marry_ her. That's it."

"Wow." Lorelai was surprised. "You really dreamt that?" She had to smile and added, "Still you married her, though."

"I know. Im dumb. I think that dream was the reason I married her."

"What?" Lorelai's eyes went wide. "I asked you not to marry her and that's why you did?"

"It sounds crazy, huh? It does in my ears, as well. But look - this dream made me realise with whom I wanted to be. And since I've always believed that I would never be with you, I ... I decided to go on living my life like I should. Find a girlfriend. Marry." He took a deep breath. "I only went back together with Rachel because of you."

"Luke," Lorelai said softly. "Please tell me this ain't real."

"But it is," Luke answered. "You were with Max and when Rachel came, so I was almost relieved. I thought I could get over you. Then you were engaged to Max and though I was heartbroken, I had Rachel and it was nice. It was ... Okay. Not perfect, but which relationship is? When the day of your wedding got closer, I thought of asking Rachel to marry me a well. I'm glad I didn't." He smiled. And I was so ... _so_ happy when you left Max. You can't even imagine _how_ happy I was."

"You didn't seem _that_ happy," Lorelai pointed out.

"Of course not, I couldn't just show my feelings. What would you have thought if I had thrown a party once he was gone?"

"That you like me, maybe?" Lorelai giggled and placed her head on Luke's shoulder. "You do like me, right?"

"Would I be here with you if I didn't?"

"I got disappointed by man many times, Luke. Who knows?"

"I won't be one of those," Luke said and started caressing her upper arm. "I'm all in - remember?"

Lorelai closed her eyes. "Yeah. So am I ..."

•

They were in front of Luke's, saying good night for the fifth time already. And with every time, the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

More longing.

And with every time they said good night, Lorelai pulled Luke closer to the diner's entrance, until her back hit the door. "Open," she mumbled against his lips.

"Why, you want a coffee at eleven pm?" Luke asked in return and Lorelai smirked.

"Uh - sure. Do you even know me?"

Luke chuckled. "You're right. What a stupid thing of me to ask."

He unlocked the diner and held the door open for Lorelai to enter.

"After you, Milady,"

Lorelai giggled as she entered, 'cause who could have guessed that Luke was a romantic guy? Well, she definitely hadn't. But she had already seen it back then at Liz' wedding.

When he had said he wouldn't dance but then he had danced. With her. Because it was her, probably.

Lorelai couldn't hold back the blush that spread over her cheeks as Luke shut the door behind them.

Now they were alone. Luke and Lorelai, alone at the diner.

Of course they had been alone several times, like back then, when Lorelai had invited him for a movie night. Or when they had painted the diner ...

But they had been friends back then, just friends. Now they were ... more.

"I'll prepare your coffee," Luke announced softly after kissing both Lorelai's dark pink cheeks, but Lorelai held him back.

"Actually," she said, "I wanna go upstairs. We need to talk."

"Talk?" Luke swallowed hard. "About us, you mean?"

"Yeah. About our relationship. We've kissed weeks ago and then you left. We called each other every day and missed each other madly, but even though our first kiss has happened far back in the past, it's still really new. We haven't discussed this relationship. And I have fucked up so many of those, Luke." Lorelai sighed. "I don't wanna fuck this one up."

With gentle eyes he looked at his wonderful, beautiful girlfriend. Hell, how he had been longing for her ...

He placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it lovingly. "You won't. I know you won't. I can see that you really want this. You do, right?"

"I totally want this." Lorelai moved closer to him. "Let's go upstairs. Sit down, have a drink and talk like adults. Is that an idea?"

"You can talk like an adult?" Luke grinned sloppily. "I'd like to be a witness of that."

"You fool," Lorelai laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on now."

They walked upstairs and into Luke's apartment. And even though Lorelai already knew how tiny it was, he suddenly felt ashamed to have her here.

But Lorelai didn't seem to care. As if she was living here she threw herself on the couch and patted on the free spot next to her. "Have a seat, Luke."

And Luke had a seat, not sure where to start.

But luckily Lorelai took over.

"I would like to see our first kiss as the beginning of our relationship."

"Deal," Luke agreed promptly. "So we've been together for seven, almost eight weeks?"

"Yeah ... or not. I don't care. If you want to see our first date as the beginning, I'm fine with that too. I want you too be happy."

"Lorelai - I am with you. I _am_ happy." Luke leaned in and kissed her lips gently. "Super happy," he added with a whisper. "Are you happy too?"

Lorelai just smiled as a response, before pulling him against him and planting her lips on his.

How soft his lips were. How shy his kiss was, as if he still wasn't sure that they were together. As if he was scared that he was dreaming everything. How weirdly his hands rested in his own lap.

Lorelai took his hands and played with his fingers, before bringing them up to her chest. She placed them on her sides, making him cup her breasts.

Hesitantly he started kneading them, whispering, "Lorelai ... you can't imagine how long I have been dreaming about this ... but isn't it too early?"

"Seven weeks, Luke," Lorelai mumbled. " _Eight years_ and seven weeks. What do you think?"

Luke chuckled. She was damn right. They had been waiting for each other long enough.

It wasn't too early.

It was just the right time.

Luke squeezed her breasts a little more, moaning at the feeling of her softness inside his hands.

He couldn't wait to feel all of her. Everything of her softness below him and her warmth around him.

This particular imagination had a huge effect on him and especially on his arousal.

He moaned.

And then he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

And she kissed him back with all the passion she had held back for years and even more years.

Now it was done.

They had finally found each other.


End file.
